Ghost Legion
by Imperial Wrath
Summary: It has been a year since Ōarai Girls High School won the championships and now they are preparing for the next one but a Tankery Group full of boys calling themselves the Ghost Legion has declared war on the top five school's, Ōarai Girls High School included. Who are the Ghost Legion and what do they want, but all the school's know is that they are at war!.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer or the original character's I only the story and OC.**

 **Girl's und Panzer are property of Actas, Tsutomu Mizushima and Kiyoshi Sugiyama.**

 **This my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Nishizumi Manor.**

Shiho Nishizumi looked down in disgust at the figure sat down, her two daughter's Maho and a ten year old Miho sat quietly as the boy cowered as their mother spat out abuse at him.

"You are a disgrace, a filthy disgrace to my family, how dare you presume that you will do Tankery just because you are my son" Shiho spat out at the boy "A mistake like you has no right to presume such, you are just lucky I tolerate you living in the Nishizumi family home!"

"I am also a Nishizumi mother!" the boy cried "I just wanted to be truly part of this family, I wanted to help..."

"Silence!"

The boy stopped speaking and began to shake, he looked at his twin sister Maho for help but she just looked away. He began to panic; he doesn't know what to do as his mother glared at him.

"You thought you can contribute to this family, just how you intend to do this?"

Hearing this he began to gain some hope, he reached out behind him and brought out a bag containing rolled paper. Taking one out of the bag he began to unroll it and laid it flat out in front of the head of the family. Shiho looked at the paper; it was a blueprint of a tank, a large one at that.

"What is this?"

"A German Heavy Tank that existed only via a completed chasse, it's called the E-100"

Shiho looked at her son with no change on her face; she stared him down then looked towards the bag he had brought, she wondered how many more blueprints he has.

"Is this the only blueprint you have?"

"No, I also have plans for other prototype vehicles such as the E-25,50,75 and the VK series such as the VK 30.01 (D)"

He began to feel hopeful, he thought that if his mother accepted these design's she will start to accept him.

"And you think you will drive one of these tanks?"

"I...I checked the rule's, there is nothing to stop a boy competing in Tankery and I thought if I proved myself to you that I am capable I may be able to..."

He was stopped there after feeling a slight pain on his face, his mother Shiho had reached out and slapped him hard, disgust was still evident on her face as she returned to her sitting position.

"What is your name?"

The boy looked at her with both shock and surprise; he began to fear what might come next.

"Kohta Nishizumi"

Shiho looked at him dismissively.

"No longer, you are no longer a Nishizumi; I disown you from this family!"

The atmosphere of the room changed drastically, Miho slowly began to cry, Maho was shocked and Kohta is at breaking point. Shiho then added more insult to injury by taking the blueprints and putting them in a small nearby basin and set them on fire with a match and oil. Kohta cried out and rushed to the basin, pulling out the blueprints to prevent them from burning but his right hand got caught in the oil that was used, she screamed in pain as his hand got severely burnt. He fell to his knees as he clutched his burnt hand, crying out in agony. Shiho stood over him and watched him shake in pain.

"I want you gone from this house immediately; I do not want you in Japan, I want you gone forever!"

She began to make her way to the door, not looking back as both Miho and Maho stood up to follow her.

"Arrogant Bitch"

Shiho stopped as she heard the pained voice call to her, looking back she saw that he was now standing up and still clutching his hand. His face however had changed; instead of pain it was full of anger. Miho and Maho just stood as they waited for whatever came next.

"What did you say?"

"I said you are an arrogant BITCH!"

Shiho's face was now full of shock and the two girls gasped.

"You are a bitch and oh yeah your Tankery is obsolete, you may be winning now but you are going to lose everything and I hope that I am there to witness it you..."

He was stopped by another slap but not from Shiho this time but from Maho, tears were building up in her eyes.

"Stop, you have done enough already"

Kohta looked at his sister in shock before anger began to return.

"You too, you're just like her, you...you're the same!"

Maho was taken back in surprise as he glared at her with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"No, I..." she began to say but then Kohta had barged past her and headed for the door. Before he headed out he turned back to his former family.

"I will make you all pay, you your Tankery all of it I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!"

Miho woke up panting and sweating, looking around to get her surroundings she saw she was still in her room and began to relax. Her nightmare was nothing more than a past memory from five years ago. It made her feel really sad though as she remembered that it was the last time she saw her older brother before he left for a school in America where he died from a fire that broke out. There was no body as everything was incinerated but he was confirmed dead as he was not confirmed along with the survivors. Looking at the clock on her bedside she saw it was six in the morning on a Saturday, she felt that it was best to get up and get ready as she has to go to the Tankery yard, it has been one year since Ōarai Girls High School won the Tankery National Championship's against Kuromorimine Girls High School and her big sister Maho. She felt ready for anything particularly that this year's National Championship's are coming really fast. After getting ready she opened her curtain's to reveal a stunning sunrise. Opening her window's so that she can feel the wind on her face she smiled as a brand new day was dawning.

"I better not be late otherwise Momo-chan is going to give me a lecture about being late" she chuckled.

 **Well what you think, not bad for a first timer though I have had some practice with my own book. Anyway please subscribe and let me know.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

**Hey I am back with a new chapter; now just to explain this is Chapter one while the last chapter is like those scenes that come before the opening credits on shows and films.**

 **Anyway I am hoping to get some reviews soon so here is the new chapter.**

 **(Also I like to know how to keep the lines that separate the disclaimer's from the story because they just disappeared, please let me know how to keep them on)**

 **Chapter One: New Dawn**

Miho was walking to the school as usual when she heard the sound of a Tank engine revving up behind her. Looking back she was surprised to see the Anglerfish teams Panzer IV Ausf. H approaching from behind and sticking out of the Loader's hatch was Yukari waving at her.

"Miho hop aboard because we aren't stopping!" She cried out while waving both her arms frantically.

Miho chuckled and stepped in the way of the incoming Panzer, as it got closer she jumped and landed on the frontal armor just like Mako did in their first ever training match together before the last championships. Climbing to the command cupola she sat in her chair and to greet her was her team. Mako was driving without looking back, Yukari was checking the shell count, Saori is sitting ready at the radio while Hana sat at the gun controls.

"Hey, why are you all in the Tank so early?"

"Why, why it's because the championships are coming again and I am so eager for it" Yukari quickly replied before anyone can answer Miho's question.

"If you ask me it is too eager and it's getting creepy" Mako said out loud without keeping her eye off the road.

The group laughed as Yukari pulled a face at Mako's head, as they drove down the streets towards the school grounds many people who are already out to do their morning routine's stopped what they are doing and waved as the Panzer IV drove passed. Miho grinned as she waved back at them. It is a good feeling getting greeted by smiles from everyone; after they won the championship's and saved the school from closing down they were treated like heroes. Everyone in the Tankery team was treated like a hero, the celebration party lasted a week to the point that Miho couldn't keep up. As they passed a TV store they noticed that all the flat screens displayed in the window was showing preparations and interviews of the upcoming championships.

"Wait; stop the Tank I need to watch what's happening!" Yukari cried out as she pointed at the store.

"You can wait until we get to the garage, the student council will have set up a TV there already" Saori said bluntly as she text on her phone "And beside's weren't you the one earlier who said we aren't stopping?"

Yukari's face changed colour to a deep red of embarrassment as the crew laughed. After a few moments they entered the training field and entered the garage. Everyone was there and all were watching a TV situated by the School Council's Hetzer. Once they pulled up they joined the rest of their Tankery group and watched as the show continued.

" _...and with the high expectations from the fans we all believe that the latest Tankery National Championships will literary blow everyone's mind, now we go to our man on the ground Mr Sakamoto who is interviewing three of the top five's Tankery school's team leader's"_

The screen then changed to reveal a man holding a microphone in his hand and with him is three familiar girls, everyone awed in surprise at they recognised Darjeeling, Kay and Erika. Miho eyes widened as she saw Erika on the screen.

" _ **Wait**_ _ **where is big sister?**_ " she thought.

" _Hello from the ground, I am here with three of the top five Tankery schools and from I can see they are excited for what is coming in the next two weeks so I will ask them their views"_

The interviewer first approached Darjeeling.

" _Miss Darjeeling of St. Gloriana Acadamy what are your thoughts?"_

" _My thoughts are that the upcoming championships are going to be an impressive spectacle, new challenge's are to be expected and every teams own individual chivalry are going to play out superbly Mr Sakamoto"_

Darjeeling polite as ever gave a warming smile to the camera, no doubt fans of St. Gloriana Academy are getting wide eyed in appreciation to her charming nature.

" _Very well put Miss Darjeeling and what are your thoughts Miss Kay of Saunders University?"_

As if on cue Kay gave out a huge reply.

" _Are you kidding, it's going to be awesome dude, everyone is going to kick butt and no offence to anyone but Saunders are going to kick hard and come on top!"_

Kay finished off by giving the camera a cheesy grin and a wink along with giving the victory sign with two fingers. The Girls in the garage laughed at the statement as Miho chuckled.

" _Spoken with confidence and I agree along as there won't be any more wire tapping then I am sure Saunders has it the bag"_

This statement got both Darjeeling and Erika to laugh slightly as Kay blushed and chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of her head. The Garage laughed even harder as they remembered the mach very well has Saunders had them on the run with the wire tapping tactics; fortunately they couldn't tap mobile phones.

" _And last but not least Miss Itsumi of_ _Kuromorimine Girls High, as the new leader of the Tankery group of your school you must have a lot on your mind, any thoughts you want to share?"_

Miho noticed that Erika looked a little nervous but that disappeared quickly.

" _My thoughts are that follows, this championship will be greater that last time and I have no problems believing that the Nishizumi style will regain dominance in the upcoming events, and I also have a message for Ōarai"_

She looks to the camera and gives a curt smile.

" _We are looking for payback for our previous defeat and we will take the championships"_

Everyone cried out in acceptance to the challenge and some even yelled bring it at the top of their voices. Miho however stayed quiet as the same question repeated itself in her head.

" _ **Where is Maho?**_ " she thought.

" _Wow that is a strong statement and a challenge as well, wow ok I guess we don't need to ask anymore, wow ok well this is Mr Sakamoto with the commander's from three of the top five schools, back to you at the studio"_

The screen changed to a studio with a presenter sitting behind a desk and in front of the National Championships emblem.

" _Thank you Mr Sakamoto and now for over news, we received another message from the unknown organisation known only as the Ghost Legion making further demands for the Tankery event to be co-ed allowing boy's to attend Tankery, though this has been brought up in the past many committee members have declared that though there are no rules preventing boys taking part in Tankery it was decided to keep it as a maiden only sport, I am with committee member and school headmistress Shiho Nishizumi to explain the situation"_

The screen split into two vertically to reveal the head of Kuromorimine, Miho snapped herself out of her thoughts when she heard her mother's name.

" _Lady Nishizumi what are you opinions of the demands of this Ghost Legion group?"_

" _My opinion is this, they are nothing but a nuisance making empty demands with nothing to show for it, their demands are as empty as them as they appropriately call themselves ghosts, it is fitting as they do not reveal themselves proving that they nothing but air"_

" _Ok, I take it you take this quite personally"_

" _Quite so, I take form of change that threatens a perfected tradition as an insult!"_

That last part hit Miho hard as she knew that her mother considered her an insult for defying the Nishizumi Style and for defeating them last year.

" _Thank you for the feedback to our question Lady Nishizumi and for other news..."_

The screen when black as it appeared someone turned it off; everyone looked around to see school council president Anzu along with Momo and Yuzu looking at them.

"Well everyone let's get practicing, we have another championship to win so order's commander?"

Everyone then looked at Miho, originally she would have been nervous but this wasn't the case, looking at them all she smiled.

"Everyone to your Tanks, training will now commence"

A huge cheer went out throughout the garage as everyone ran for their vehicles, the school council approached Miho and Anglerfish Team just as they started to get in.

"Hey commander a word if you please"

Miho was puzzled but she jumped of the Panzer to meet with anyway.

"Hey Anzu, is there something wrong?"

Anzu shook her head.

"Nope just concerned, that was your mother on the TV just then so are you ok?!

Miho was quite at first but gave a smile quickly.

"It's ok I'm fine, just a little surprised but I'm more interested with the conversation they has, what is this Ghost group?"

"Legion" Momo corrected "And as far as we know it's an unknown group demanded that boys should also take part in Tankery that appeared a month ago, other than that we don't know"

"Are they cute?"

The group turned to see Saori poking her head out of the side hatch of the turret.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if they are cute then if they are, oh they will see my Tankery skills and may even treat me like a goddess, what if one asks me to marry him, what if they all do" Saori spoke with wonder and stars in her eyes.

The group and those in the tank just sweat-dropped and chuckled slightly, Mako stood up and started to poke Saori in the forehead.

"Earth to Saori hello"

"Eek stop that Mako"

The laughter that followed was short but kind, the school council returned to the Hetzer and soon everyone was ready. Miho equipped her headset and stood in the command cupola. All eight tank teams are ready and waiting for Miho's next order. With the sun shining through the garage door and onto her face she took a deep breath.

"Ok everyone, Panzer Vor!"

 **Couple days later outside of the Tankery Broadcast Centre.**

It was late at night as a couple of shadows walked down the pavement towards the Broadcast Centre which is where the matches and schedules are decided. As they reached the door one of them bent down and began to pick the lock.

"Hurry up; we need to get in there now" one said quietly in a thick Russian accent.

"I am going as fast as I can you Russian prick, it takes patience to pick a lock and making it look like it was never picked!" replied the other in a American accent.

"The Legion Kommandant needs those broadcast lines and Tankery match zones quickly, so stop dawdling and move it Schnell!" another spoke in a German accent.

"Alright, I got done!" The door opened as the locked was picked and they began to enter "Oliver you stay here and keep watch while I and the rest get the stuff"

The one called Oliver stepped outside and nodded.

"Ok yank and hurry up, I am pretty sure that if anyone passes by and sees a British teenager standing guard at a open door to the Tankery centre are sure going to get suspicions so be quick!"

"Oh lighten up Limey"

As Oliver took watch the others moved towards the nearest stairs and headed for the central control room, wasn't easy as everything is in Japanese but they found it eventually. Entering the room they found hard drives and filing cases.

"Ok link the note pad to the hard drive and get the data"

"Ok Ivan ok, jeez lighten up"

The American took a note pad out of his backpack and connected it to the Main Server. Starting the note pad up he waited for a second until a face appeared.

"Hey Tojo get your hack started"

" _Don't call me Tojo Connor it's...never mind it is a stupid codename anyway, I am commencing the hack, wait a moment"_

A web box appeared at first black then number's started to appear with a loading bar.

"Heinrich go help Oliver, both me and Ivan got this"

The German teenager nodded before sprinting down the hall, the Russian called Ivan kept watch at the doorway with the American called Conner waited for the load bar to fill. Once done the face of the hacker appeared again on screen.

" _Download successful, all data is collected and I also hacked the security main frame so the security cameras did not pick you guys up"_

"Nice work Takeo, we are returning now"

Once said he disconnected the note pad and turned it off and both he and Ivan sprinted to the exit, once there they regrouped with their two other member's.

"Any problems?" Ivan asked.

"Nein, coast is clear for now"

Closing the door Connor knelt down again to the lock to lock it to give it the impression that it was never opened. Once done all four of them sprinted into the darkness.

 **Well here is chapter one, I hope I explained things clearly before and I should also mention a few things, Italic are what's happening on a phone or TV and Italic and Bold are thoughts.**

 **Hope that was helpful and I will upload another chapter soon**

 **Panzer Vor!**


	3. Chapter 2: Training and Doubt

**Hey I am back and thank you for the reviews by Soccerguy1052, aga04 and severstal as well as everyone else who is following the adventure.**

 **A quick mention to aga04, understandable with the paper tanks but not the entire Ghost Legion will have it and an overpowered enemy is quite suspenseful. And as for severstal, wow you put it mildly about Kohta didn't you. But trust me; things will be brought to light real soon. Also I will be starting to underline title events.**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **May 2016, Four days till championships:**

It was their umpteenth training mission as the groups took part in death match and team death match roles, Miho was quite surprised that after nearly two weeks of training everyone is still doing. Normally they would slouch a little or skip training but it seems they are taking part in every single exercise. It was like training with a group solely full of Yukari doubles though she kept that to herself. They were currently in a team death match exercise with the group separated in two groups of four.

In group one there is Anglerfish, Leopon, Anteater and Hippo team with Anglerfish as group leader while group two has Turtle, Mallard, Duck and Rabbit team with Turtle as group leader.

"Ok everyone, are we all ready?" Miho said into the Panzer's radio.

" _This is Hippo, we are ready_ " Erwin, the Hippo commander of Hippo replied.

" _This is Leopon, we are good to go_ " Nakajima, the Leopon commander said before a small boom was sounded " _Err, sort of_ "

" _This is Anteater, we are... Piyotan get off your D.S, sorry we are now ready_ " Nekonya, the Anteater commander said both quietly and sheepishly.

"Ok, we start at the flare" Miho then said and just after she said it the flare was shot from the grounds watch tower "Let's go, Panzer Vor!"

 **Group two**

"There is the flare, everyone go, go, go!" Momo yelled into the radio, soon the Hetzer, Char B1, M3 Lee and Type 89B advanced towards the tree line. Turtle team lead the way followed by the Lee while the Char B1 and 89B took a different path.

"Ok, the Char and Eighty-nine will head for the bridge and sit in defence to prevent them from crossing to strike on our right flank while we the Hetzer and the Lee will sneak through the tree line and hit them at the rear.

" _Ok, sounds good_ " Noriko, the Duck commander sounded.

" _Affirmative_ " Midoriko, the Mallard commander responded.

" _Sounds like fun, let's get them_ " Azusa, the Rabbit commander said happily and excited.

Satisfied with the response Anzu slouched in her chair and started to open a bag of candy.

"Ok, now let's win this"

 **Group One**

Miho watched as Hoshino fixing the Tiger P's engine whilst it is on the move, it still surprised her how they manage to do this but this is the automotive club, this is what they do for a living. The Turtle Team's Stug III and Anteater's Chi-Nu took point while the Panzer IV H moved along the Tiger P in support.

"Ok, everyone we are heading for the bridge so Turtle and Anteater, stay sharp and call in if you see something"

" _Understood commander_ " Erwin responded, Miho then turned her attention to Hoshino on the Tiger P as she began to tweak a few areas' in the repairs.

"Hoshino how is it looking with the engine?" she called out.

"It's looking good, I don't think we will be having any problems for a while" Hoshino called back.

Miho is happy to hear the result, despite the superb armour and its deadly 88mm cannon it really had a complicated engine design. After a few moments they reached the entrance to the open plain where the bridge is but before they entered Hippo team stopped in front of Anteater which nearly resulted in a crash.

"Hippo what's wrong?" Miho called through the radio.

" _Sorry commander but I think I saw something on the other side of the bridge, behind that large bush_ "

After hearing Erwin report, everyone looked out of their respectable hatches and each team commander looked through binoculars'. Miho looked at the area Erwin mentioned but just couldn't see anything until she noticed something prodding out of the bush. Zooming closer she realised that it was the barrel of a 75mm ABS SA 35 Howitzer

"Everyone I see a 75mm ABS in the bush, no doubt it's the Char"

"Heh, Mallard team is trying to be sneaky but they still need to learn about the hiding the gun don't they" Momoga, the Anteater team's driver declared.

"I guess that mean's Group Two beat us to it to the bridge" Hana said to Miho.

"Not quite, it might be all of them but we are not sure, Hippo team sneak into the tree line and get a good sniper position"

"On it, Oryo get us in the trees slowly"

The Stug began to move to the right and entered the woodland.

"Anteater team head to the left and stay out of sight"

The Chi-Nu moved quietly into the small woodland patch situated to their left.

"Leopon Team, you and Angler Team are going to head out and draw their fire so we can see who is there"

"Got it"

 **Group Two's Mallard and Duck Team's**

Shinobu sat in the driver's seat of the Type 89B bored out of her tree, she wanted nothing more but to play volleyball with her team when something caught her eye, narrowing her eyes as she looked through the driver's view port and the Panzer IV come out of...

"Oh heck their here, Group One is here!"

" _What the...Duck Team we have spotted the enemy we are opening fire"_

"We hear you Mallard, let's take them out"

 **Group One**

As the Panzer IV and the Tiger P came out from the woodland they automatically received fire from the Type 89 and the Char B1.

" _Commander this is Hippo we can see that there is another tank to the left of the bridge, I think its Duck Team but I don't see the Lee and the Hetzer, I don't think they are there"_

"Understood Hippo" Miho responded as Hana fired a shot in the Char B1's direction, she then relayed the info from Hippo Team to Leopold Team. The Tiger P instantly aimed towards the Type 89 as it came out of cover to get a better shot at the Panzer IV only to get knocked out. Miho saw the distinctive white flag pop out of the turret.

"Everyone Duck Team has been taken out, focus fire on the B1"

" _Right!"_

 **Training Grounds Watch Tower**

From the watch tower, the Ōarai's Team Trainer Ami Chōno watched as the battle hit a new direction as the she watched the Char B1 is knocked out from both the Tiger P and the Stug III.

"Wow those girls are getting piped up" she laughed as she watched the battle through her binoculars, as she focused on where the rest of Group Two is she heard footsteps coming from behind. Looking back she was surprised to see a familiar face greet her as Maho Nishizumi came up beside her.

"Maho, what are you doing here?"

Maho smiled as she leaned forward of the railing.

"I just came to see how my little sister is doing, how is she doing?"

Ami grinned widely and gave Maho the Binoculars.

"See for yourself, they are ready to win another championship"

 **Group One**

Miho watched as the crews of Duck and Mallard Team poke their heads out of their hatches and gave looks of embarrassment at their opponents, it seemed strange Miho wondered fighting against teammates when in the championships are close, sure its training and a good laugh but it does leave a impact. She was still in thought when the sound of tank fire rang out and the sight of a shell impact hitting the rear of the Tiger P knocking it out of the exercise got her back into reality. She didn't even have time to give orders as Mako already drove the Mk. IV into the tree line out of site.

"What the...so that's where the rest of Group Two went" Miho spoke aloud "They went around us to strike our rear flank"

"You know I am staring to think this was the Council Presidents ploy all along, Duck and Mallard were a distraction at the bridge" Yukari suggested "The Bridge is the most strategic place in our training ground after all"

"Yeah this is defiantly Anzu's doing, Leopon Team are you ok" Miho called out through her cupola.

The main commanders' hatch on the Tiger P turret opened to reveal Nakajimas face as she waved at her team.

"We are ok, just took us by surprise" Nakajima yelled out.

Miho sighed as she was happy to hear the news from Leopon Team that they are fine and well but she felt annoyed that she was distracted a little earlier, if she wasn't then the Tiper P wouldn't have been taken out. Staying alert this time she saw the Hetzer and the Lee of Group Two revealed themselves as they drove into the clearing. The Lee instantly aimed its hull mounted gun on the tree line to its left and fires a round though it only took one shell to knock out the Chi-Nu as it tried to sneak out of its hiding spot.

" _Aw no, we got hit, sorry guys!"_ Nekonya cried through the radio.

Miho didn't wait for anything else as she looked at her team.

"Yukari load a AP, Hana aim for the M3 at its front, the AP will give us a instant knock out win"

"Rodger" Hana replied as Yukari thrust a shell into the breach.

"Shell loaded Hana"

Hana aimed carefully at the M3 Lee lower frontal armour plate where it is weakest, breathing in she pulled the trigger and fired. The 75mm recoiled as the shell left the barrel and hit its target straight on. The front disappeared in smoke only to reveal seconds later revealing the Lee with a damaged frontal plate and white flag poking out of the mounted turret.

"Lee taken out" Hana said just as the Mk. IV shook suddenly from being hit by a shell.

Miho nearly fell out of her seat and her heart skipped a beat, she had forgotten that the Hetzer was there as she was distracted with the Lee. What is wrong with her today, looking out of her hatch she was rewarded with the sight of a white flag popping out beside her cupola. The Mk IV H has been taken out by the Hetzer. Looking forward she saw the Hetzer coming towards them with Anzu standing in her commanders' hatch grinning.

"We got you; we got you" Anzu grinned happily until she noticed something wrong with Miho as she seemed really distraught "Hey Miho are you ok?"

Miho stayed still for a moment before becoming aware Anzu was calling out to her.

"Huh, oh yeah I am fine, just a little distracted" she replied, she put up a smile but Anzu didn't buy it.

"How about we call the training off for now and get some drinks, I think you can use one and besides I know when I lost a battle as Hippo Team has me in their sights"

"Obviously" Erwin called out from behind them.

Miho breathed a sigh as she looks at the sky, looking down she sees her tank mates look at her with concern. Putting up a brave face she smiled at them.

"I don't know about you but I really could use a drink right now"

Mako, Hana, Yukari and Saori smiled in reply but deep down they all knew there is something up with Miho and so did someone else.

 **Training Grounds Watchtower**

Ami watched through her binoculars at what has transpired.

"That was odd, this is the seventh time Miho was taken out, normally she is ok but I have noticed changes" Ami spoke to Maho who watched the fight beside her "Maybe you should have a talk with her, a sister knows best after all"

Maho just stared through the spare's Ami lent her and sighed.

"Maybe I should, my little sister doesn't seem herself today"

As they watch the teams return to the Tank Garage both Maho and Ami climbed down from the watch tower and headed over.

 **...**

 **And that's the chapter, sorry it took a while but I think I managed it in the end, so what is wrong with Miho? Nerves, lack of sleep or maybe both.**

 **Find out next time and I promise I will make the Tank battles more detailed as this was just the first. Please review and give me your thoughts.**

 **Oh yeah, plans for my first Storm Hawk fanfic are getting drawn and if any of you guys happened to have watched RWBY Volume 3 Chapter 12 I will just say this and no dount yopu will agree with me, CINDER NEEDS TO DIE!**

 **Thank you for the support.**

 **Panzer Vor**


	4. Chapter 3: Planning and Dreams

**Hey, I'm back and I am still ALIVE!**

 **Sorry about the delay but it has been tough as I am going through problems but I can assure you guys I am still in the game. Also I am heading for college so updates will be slow but be assured the wait will be worth it.**

 **Anyway please subscribe and enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Same Day: Ōarai Tankery Garage**

Miho watched silently as the Mk. IV is towed into the garage for repairs, everyone is now getting ready to head to the local store to get pop and soda but at the moment she didn't feel like going with them. Her team can clearly see this and they are worried. Some are thinking that it might be nerves about the upcoming national championships. Others and that solely is Mako suggests lack of sleep though Saori argues that is just Mako being Mako. Miho signed and began to head towards the school building when she heard her name being called, looking towards the direction of where the call came from she saw Instructor Ami wave her over.

"Miho, may I have a word with you please"

"Of course Ms Instructor, what is it?"

Ami beaconed Miho to follow her to the over end of the Tank Garage before turning to speak to her.

"I have noticed you have not been yourself these past training sessions, even today your tank got hit and you were slow to react, is everything alright?"

Miho listened carefully and lowered her head.

"Sorry, I have not been getting much sleep and with the upcoming tournament I should be getting much rest as I can but it's been difficult"

Ami listened and grew concerned; Miho was always cheerful and supportive but never this. Looking to her left she saw someone approach and gave a small smile.

"I don't what to say as I can understand nerves but I think this needs is a family approach"

Miho became confused, she wondered what the Instructor meant and then she noticed that someone else had joined them. Looking up she saw a familiar face with an encouraging smile, Miho's eyes went wide as she watched the newcomer stand beside her. A smile began to grow on her face as she hugged the person who hugged back.

"Big Sis, you here"

Maho chuckled and placed a hand on her sister's head.

"Yes I am here and we need to have a talk"

Nodding to Ami as the Instructor took her leave Maho lead Miho to the garage wall and they both leaned on it. At first there was silence but much to her expecting it her little sister broke it.

"Big sis, why are you here and why are you no longer the commander to the Kuromorimine team and why..."

"Whoa, slow down and I will explain, I am here to see you and I retired as the commander, though mother wasn't happy with it, now I just help with the team's training"

Miho relaxed as well as she was relieved, she had not heard from Maho since last year's tournament and she wasn't sure what her mother did when she heard that the Nishizuma style was bested. So many questions was rushing to her head and that was about to make her dizzy.

"Why don't we find somewhere private like the watch tower" her sister said as she pointed to the tower that overlooked the training grounds"

"Ok"

 **Same Day: Somewhere in Japan.**

The Corridor was dark and dimly lit as five figures walked down it in a fast pace.

"Does anyone know why we have been summoned?" Connor grumbled as he walked down the corridor "Did you do something Limey?"

"Oh shut it yank I didn't do shit, Legion Commander probably want a status report and I hear he has been having meetings with our benefactor" Oliver replied back sharply.

"Oh really well I want to know what's up"

At the end of the corridor was a heavy oak door which opened as they approached, they entered a room that is well lit and has a large table with papers and documents. A boy with the same age as them was waiting for them wearing an overcoat with insignias on the collars.

"Legion Commander Grey, apologies for the lateness" Ivan said while saluting.

Legion Commander Frederick Grey saluted back and sighed.

"You five are always late" He grunted "You, my five Lieutenants, each commanding five army groups of the Legion and you constantly late for a briefing and are always squabbling and don't deny it Connor I could hear you outburst from here"

Connor lowered his head to avoid eye contact and Oliver smirked.

"Anyway we are missing one more...oh here he is"

The group turned to face the door they came through as another walked in, all saluted except Grey who smiled.

"Sub-Commander, welcome to the briefing"

The individual saluted back, wearing a similar outfit as Grey but with a mask on his face.

 **Same Day:** **Ōarai High School**

"So you are getting nightmares about five years ago, about what happened with Kohta!"

Miho nodded slowly, she told Maho every detail of the dreams, the bad memory that's coming back every time she tries to sleep. Maho listened carefully though her surprise was evident on her face.

"I still wonder if there was something we could have done then but all I did was sit and watch and do nothing"

Maho signed as she leaned against the watch towers railing.

"I didn't do much myself except making me look like the enemy when I intervened, I just wanted him to stop but he said something that he would regret, fortunately I was able to fix things by getting a friend of mine pull some strings to get him to a school away from all the trouble"

"Who was it?"

Maho looked to her sister and smirked.

"You didn't know, my friend of course is the one training you all"

Miho jumped and cried out a huge huh.

"HUH, Instructor Ami is the one who helped Kohta leave!"

"Yeah, I felt really bad that day and I knew he needed help to get away from mother so I contacted her to help out"

"Wow, ok I didn't know that er...I think I need a soda"

Her older sister laughed and smiled, it was always cute when Miho gets surprised and in a way it is also funny.

"Miho, try not to worry about the dreams and focus on the tournament as Erica will be preparing to face you soon and also, have you considered getting another tank"

"No"

Maho laughed again.

"I think you should"

 **Same Day: Somewhere in Japan.**

"Dismissed"

Legion Commander Grey sat as the briefing is over and it is all good news, as his lieutenants start to leave he stood up.

"Sub Commander, a moment please"

His second in command of his personal army group in the Legion stayed as the rest walked out, only to be followed by more bickering between Oliver and Connor.

"What am I going to do with those two, how are the burns, they still hurt?"

The Sub Commander rubbed the mask he wore; it is made of leather but had a padding so not to irritate the skin.

"Its burns, nothing new"

"I am just concerned, ever since the fire that destroyed everything, everything that we wanted to create, a co-ed sport but someone didn't like it had destroyed it all and it scarred all of us, you especially"

The Sub Commander nodded agreeably.

"And our benefactor is willing to help us gain revenge on those we believe responsible?"

Grey grunted and sat back down on his chair.

"They are just doing this for profit as well as getting back at someone, in the end it all goes into our favour" Grey spoke with determination in his voice "By the way how is the special project doing?"

"It is going well, the area you selected is perfect as it will fit right in after it is covered in drapes and scaffolding, no one will notice until it's too late"

Grey nodded and leaned back.

"Excellent and with four days remaining everything is going according to plan"

Grey smiled and he has to admit he is getting really excited about the future turn of events that will happen, he noticed his second going for the door.

"Jonathan, I expect you know your role in this and also know when to intervene when necessary"

"Of course sir, I understand it all"

And with that Sub Commander Jonathan Cain left the room and into the corridor leaving Grey to his thoughts on the upcoming tournament, he grinned wider as he couldn't wait.

"Soon the War will begin and it is going to be...Blitzkrieg like"

He laughed as everything that took years in the planning is about to fall into place.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you like it and sorry for the delay, college coming up and it does take time but don't worry I will still send updates as soon as I can.**

 **Please review and thank you for your patience**

 **Panzer Vor**


End file.
